


Warm Hands, Warm Heart

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: Inspired by skyblxssom’s family meals are meant to be shared/let it snow fic. This scene was so sweet I just had to draw it! <3





	Warm Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyblxssom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/47766520112/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by skyblxssom’s family meals are meant to be shared/let it snow fic. This scene was so sweet I just had to draw it! <3


End file.
